Current events
Currently, the main event in Twilight City is to stay alive. ----- Posted: 9/3/08 * New Suburb Added:Campbell Beach Psychodelic 16:08, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Posted: 8/11/08 * There was a Warriors party thrown Aug. 11, Descrition: WARRIORS party!..6-11pm EST Aug 11...NO VIOLENCE EXCEPT AGAINST FRANKIE 4 FINGERS! at Coker Park in Boltside. Which ended with Mo, Xan 2020, and Psychodelic dying after the stroke of 11(from what I saw before I was Killed). --Psychodelic 02:34, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Posted: 8/9/08 * With the opening ceremonies of the 2008 Olympic Games complete, the Army National Guard has begun defending Twilight Stadium. No major incidents have yet occurred, but it is only a matter of time. --Reed Barnes 05:50, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Posted: 7/10/08 * The Army National Guard recently began an expedition to the Power Plant in Webbville. Initial resistance was light and the power was kept on uninterrupted for many hours. When news of this spread, a large contingent of undead slowly moved in. Arriving from various groups, including many from Cleansed in Blood, this horde has been surprisingly well-coordinated. Many intense battles occur each day, with both sides taking heavy losses. --Reed Barnes 02:43, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Posted: 2/14/08 * A small TKer raid is led against the occupants of Fort Howard. It has minimal impact and the overall number of humans in the Fort actually increases. --EVA-251 21:01, 14 February 2008 (MST) Posted: 10/31/07 * A truce is started by the Army National Guard in the very popular jumping location, The Kross Building. It begins with below 10 members of the Army National Guard, but it did not take long for allies to gather. By 11PM EST, the number of people swelled up to almost 30, including several infamous TKers, such as Dr. D. Many players were shocked to wake up the next morning to find that they were still alive- the truce would hold until midnight November 1st, when the Halloween items would disappear. Throughout the day, numbers rose, and at the peak, over 100 players were inside the building. Attempts were made by Red Rum to crash the party, but active players well-stocked with healing items kept human casualties to a minimum. To many veteran players, it was a throwback to the days before the Human Nerf in Fort Howard. Some players jumped the gun, and for many, the bloodbath began early. At about 1 minute after midnight EST, over 20 players had died, jumped or fled the Kross Building. More information on 'The Halloween Truce' can be found here '''Posted: 05/04/07' * A vampire raiding party killed everyone in Fort Howard. Posted: 04/11/07 12AM Eastern time. Sign up now! More info can be found here CiB Hunting Party 2 * IronMikeTyson has announced that the 2nd CiB Hunting Party will officially begin next Monday at Posted: 04/02/07 * Brian Caden (sensible party) of Group Name is currently running unopposed in this year's Twilight mayoral race. Due to the present State of Emergency, temporary polling sites have been erected. Voting can be done here. Category:Information Pages